


Reassurence

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Here we go i suppose., I'm not kidding this thought has lingered in my mind, Other, Set before the events of IBVS, This is literally just one big headcanon., ew im not even kidding Edward is probably so ooc, for literally 5 days straight with no break., oh yeah fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Scenerio before the events of IBVS where Barry Comforts Edward.Whoops Ed might be OOC Kmn





	Reassurence

"This is gonna be a mistake, probably"

He happened to be on the couch, while Edward was petting a cat in anxiety.

"I DON'T CARE! I SENSE IT!" He was basically hyperventalizing as he petting the very relaxed cat, purring in Edwards touch. He wasn't very sure on why exactly he was so worried about, oh what was his name? Issac? Ink, just call him ink, he draws alot and hes antisocial. That's good, it's all good.

"What do you sense Edward? You mean that same feeling when you made your bizarre accusation that Fresh was planning on taking your spot or something-" Barry was very much interuppted with Edward gripping his shirt and staring at him dead in the eye.

"YES! EXACTLY!" Then he started to shake him a bit, and the cat that was sitting on his lap scurried off in fear, or something. 

Barry had to push him back, and another cat had to scurry off. Very recommended that all animals stay off this couch. 

"Edward! You need to calm down, if you actually think that Issac is.." He stopped for a second and stared off. "Supernatural.."  
His eyes directed back torwards Edward. "Don't you think you need solid proof, just because you were right.. a whole bunch of times.. doesn't technally mean that-"

"Issac is supernatural." They both ended the sentence. They glared at eachother again.

They stayed like that for awhile. Before a cat meows directly at Barry. He stared down.  
"Hey, Mellie, are you hungry?" He seemed to get this 'cutsey' voice, as he picked the cat up gently and held it in a cradle, he stood up and looked at Edward.

"It's just, strange. I don't get it." Edward got up, and followed Barry to, what seemed like a cot. 

"You don't understand. That's okay Edward." He gave off a smile.

"Its okay not to know things, Edward." He sat the cat down in a soft chair, and leaned down to get some cooked fish.

"But Barry, i don't like not knowing things, it freaks me out!" He waved his hands in the air in explanation.  
"I feel.. like i know. Barry." He sighed, and sat down on the ground cross-legged. "But at the same time I just, don't know."

He sighed, again, and put his head into his hands. Barry looked over to Edward, and he sighed.  
He tried to fill the cat food bowl for Millie, and slid it over to the cat, and petted it gently before sliding down next to Edward.

Barry patted him on the back. He looked over with a gentle smile.  
"It's okay not to know things Edward, besides, does him being supernatural.. if its true.. really affect you in anyway?"

"Well, No, but-" Edward tried to protest.  
"Then stop worrying about it, okay?" He stared at him, and then looked at Millie.

"Oh! I wanted to say, Millies going to have some kittens soon, i hope they're cute." He smiled.  
"Yeah, heh, maybe i can come over and see them." Edward said.

"You better, because they will be so adorable! You'll be missing out."  
Barry laughed softly, and so did Edward. As another cat crawled into Edwards lap, and he petted it softly.

"Yeah, i'll check them out, okay Blueberry?" Edward stated as he gently petted the cat that was now placed in his lap.

"Why do you call me Blueberry, anyway?"

"Suits you." 

"Oh, that's fair."


End file.
